Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{6}{7}-2\dfrac{2}{7} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {2} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{4}{7}$